The invention pertains to an image transcribing and transferring device in which an image is to be transferred from a first designated region on an original document to a second designated region, a transcribing region, on a recording sheet. More particularly, the invention pertains to such an image transcribing system in which the transferred image is to be enlarged or reduced in size upon transfer.
In the prior art, image transcribing systems have been known in which an image to be transferred is scanned in two direction and the scanned image is converted to binary data which is read back out to control a transcribing or printing device which reproduces the image at the designated transcribing region. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,212, issued Jan. 16, 1979 to Pugsley et al.
In systems of this general type, it is often desirable to enlarge or reduce the size of the image upon its transfer as well as to select only a portion of an input image for transfer and to reproduce it at a designated location on the recording sheet. In the known system, these tasks have required relatively large amounts of storage capacity as well as large amounts of digital computing circuitry of complex and costly construction.